


That Time James Tiberius Kirk Was His Own Matchmaker

by Aerica_Menai



Series: To Boldly Go Where Few Aces Have Gone Before [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien ex machina, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Jewish Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Multiverse, ace!Jim, ace!Kirk (Prime), universe-hopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Due to alien ex machina, AOS Jim Kirk ends up in the TOS universe to have a conversation with his alternate self about the universe he left behind, asexuality, Spock, and a relationship that could define them both…





	That Time James Tiberius Kirk Was His Own Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Asexual Awareness Week! This was inspired by the Fandom Aspec Challenge's prompt of Trope Inversion: in this case, a younger ace explaining asexuality to an older ace - as well as AOS!Spirk inspiring TOS!Spirk to get together rather than the other way around.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever-incredible and amazing @grayraincurtain <3
> 
> Taking place sometime after Amok Time in the TOS timeline (which also happens to be post-evil-twin episode (The Enemy Within) and post-clone episode (What Are Little Girls Made Of).)

Jim Kirk had always known he was…different. While most of the classmates around him were more interested in exploring each other’s bodies than classwork, he was entirely the opposite. He would much prefer sitting at a desk surrounded by a stack of books to study rather than studying someone else’s preferences in bed. 

Women did tend to enjoy his gentlemanly manners, his lack of pushiness and respect of their personal space – and, luckily for Kirk, circumstances had always forced him apart from these women before it became clear that he never had any intention of sleeping with them, so he gained quite the reputation for being a generous lover, without having once actually performed the act. 

Kirk had never had sex and never had any intention of doing so – but the rumors were helpful in maintaining his secret, so he was happy to let them swirl. He was less happy when it inspired fantasies like those of Doctor Noel; he hadn’t meant to lead her on or anything of that nature, but the Kirk Effect (as he ruefully had taken to calling the expectations his reputation set) was a powerful thing.

At the end of the day, Kirk was happy to let his reputation precede him, and brood over his completely unexpected, entirely unrequited feelings for his First Officer in peace.

*~*

His unrequited feelings were unusually present in his mind as Scotty beamed him down for negotiations with yet another new planet populated by extremely powerful beings, although this was the first time Kirk had heard a species claim a deep connection to the entire multiverse. Whatever the true scope of their powers was, they were certainly telepaths, and therefore requiring Spock’s presence to help Kirk’s psi-null self properly communicate. Spock’s attendance, of course, was the reason Kirk couldn’t shake his musings about his feelings for his stoic second-in-command – his ever-capable, amazing…very off-limits second-in-command. He sighed, remembering exactly why he had never said anything to Spock, before returning his focus to the meeting and business at hand. Or, at least, he was going to, before the closest alien delegate accidentally brushed their fingers against his – and then, for some reason, he was overwhelmed with the depth of his feelings, how hopeless they were and how his future past this five-year mission suddenly looked so bleak…

Kirk tried to get up, appalled at the uncharacteristically melodramatic tone his mind had taken, but instead swayed in place before collapsing at the table. 

Spock was so busy fussing over his captain, calling for the doctor and for Scotty to beam the captain up immediately, that he failed to see the rest of the delegates convalescing and coming to an agreement to help “the poor dears.” Had Spock heard their conversation, he would have wondered who the “poor dears” were, not realizing that the delegates were referring to himself and the captain – his own packed-down emotions not hidden well enough to escape their notice, not to mention the captain’s quite obvious pining. No, the delegates decided, it was their solemn duty to help these two find each other properly – and who better to help you along than yourself? They giggled delightedly to each other.

*~*

When Scotty beamed up Spock and the captain onto the Enterprise, somehow, during the trip, two life signs transformed into…three? “Ach, no,” Scotty groaned, “please no more evil halves…”

As the three life signs started to appear on the platform, Scotty and the two other redshirts in the room locked their phasers on the landing pad; they wouldn’t be fooled again by a replica of their captain. Except…the third being was not a replica of the captain. This man was much younger, with different colored hair, different colored eyes, a different build…in fact, other than the clearly Kirkian swagger the kid had, Scotty would have sworn that he was a completely different person. But then again, there was no mistaking that swagger. “And who the hell are you, then?” Scotty asked him.

“I, uh…” The younger man winced and touched his forehead gingerly. “I’m James T. Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise, but…apparently the one from a different universe. I – oh,” Jim gulped, staring at Spock, “oh no. You’re here, and you’re young. I guess – I guess I’m in your universe now. For – ” He winced again. “For two days, according to who – or what – ever brought me here, but only if I…can’t talk some sense into this ‘verse’s Kirk?” Jim mumbled, staring at this older version of himself. “Wow. This…this is weird. But I need to get home ASAP, so – ” Jim grabbed Kirk’s arm. “Let’s go talk.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s wrist. “I do not know who you are, or how you recognize me,” he stated in what coming from any non-Vulcan would be considered a growl, “but the captain unexpectedly fell unconscious during negotiations and – ”

Jim groaned and grabbed his forehead with both hands before gasping out, “Ugh, they need to figure out a better way to communicate.” He covered his eyes for a moment. “Apparently the ones who brought me here are sorry for what happened to...” Jim hesitated before clarifying, “look, I’m Jim, and he’s Kirk, okay?” Scotty automatically nodded, as did the two redshirts, while Spock just raised one eyebrow. “Good, we’re all in agreement. So, they – who are they again?” Jim interrupted himself. “Too much information might disrupt the timeline,” Spock droned before recognizing that this sentiment, though it felt familiar, was not actually his own. 

“Okay, that’s – that’s creepy. It is so much weirder coming from young you, you’re not that much older than me, you might even be younger, depending on the year – but I digress,” Jim rambled before stopping himself. “No name for the alien telepaths and teleporters – I’m calling them the Teles, cool? Cool. So apparently the Tele who touched Kirk read his emotions, but they didn’t realize that any connection of their minds, even the brief touch that Kirk did receive, would have such a strong effect. And while of course they feel terrible about what happened, even before Kirk’s adverse effects, they wanted to help him with – ” He glanced at Spock. “Well, with what was on his mind. And they thought that talking this thing through with himself, as it were, would be best.”

Even as the rest of the crew in the transporter room understood that of course Jim was here to help Kirk talk through his feelings for Spock (and it was about damn time!), Spock raised an eyebrow at…the young captain. “And this matter on his mind was…?”

Jim smiled uneasily. “I think that should be kept between us Kirks, okay Spock?”

Spock’s eyebrow raised higher. “Very well. For now, the captain should be in sickbay – ”

“Of course,” Jim interrupted, “of course – here, let me help – ”

Sock twitched, but allowed Jim to help him lift the captain’s limp form and walk him to the sickbay – luckily, it was close by and the area was empty of crewmembers, so Spock did not have to explain the sudden presence of the young captain.

Except, of course, to Doctor McCoy. Who was extremely illogical about the whole encounter, treating the newcomer with suspicion until the young captain whispered something in his ear (multiple somethings, Spock could infer from the length of the whispering) that spread a large smile across the doctor’s face. “In that case, Jim,” the doctor chuckled, “let’s see what we can do about getting you home, eh?” And so saying, he suddenly injected the captain with a low dose of epinephrine, shocking him awake. Spock opened his mouth to protest, but McCoy had already started to speak. “It wasn’t going to hurt him, Spock, just give him the jolt he needed to wake him up and recover from the effects of the…” He hesitated. “Tele’s?” The young captain nodded in Spock’s peripheral vision. “The Tele’s influence. He’ll need a few more minutes, but after that he should be fine to talk to Jim here,” McCoy continued as he patted the young captain on the shoulder. 

Spock was not one for human feelings, but he suspected he was very close to what his mother had called “faklempt,” and he did not know how to proceed. However, before he could even attempt to think of logical options, the young captain was shooing him and McCoy out of medbay, citing the need for them to speak man to man – “or rather,” the young captain corrected himself with a grin, “man to self. This’ll be interesting.” McCoy laughed and went along willingly, while Spock was mostly moved due to his focus on his unusually chaotic mind rather than the location of his physical body. After being kicked out, McCoy headed…somewhere, and Spock decided that meditation was clearly necessary – and the sooner, the better. Perhaps when he had finished, the young captain would be gone and their lives could go back to normal. Or, Spock reluctantly admitted to himself, as normal as life on the Enterprise ever was. 

*~*

“Okay, they’re gone, good,” Jim muttered distractedly to himself. “Time to go and figure out what the hell is going on in the mind of an alternate universe’s older version of myself. My life is so weird,” he bemoaned as he went to sit by his older counterpart. Kirk was still slightly disoriented, but Jim wasn’t sure how much of it was the sudden appearance of – well, a younger version of himself, or the epinephrine, or still the effects of the Tele touch, but whatever the case, his counterpart was definitely still reeling and not ready to talk yet. Sadly. Jim ruffled his hands through his hair, feeling guilty for wanting this to be over so quickly but at the same time, his Spock would start getting very worried very soon, what with – 

His train of thought ground to a halt as Kirk tried to take a swing at him. “What the hell?” Jim yelled as he dodged.

“Not the first time I’ve dealt with an evil twin,” Kirk slurred, before pausing. “Is the first time you’ve been so young, though. Are you a not-fully-grown clone?”

“No, I’m not your evil twin! Or your immature clone!” Jim shrieked. “What the hell? I’m you – just, from another universe. And from earlier in the timeline.”

Kirk just blinked at him.

Jim groaned. “I’ve met your Spock before, okay? Just…he was a lot older then, because he came over to our universe from much farther in the future than this, after – ” He hesitated. Probably best not to let this universe’s Jim Kirk know he was going to die and what Spock had been trying to do just before the unexpected time (and universe) jump; that was a bad idea on multiple levels. “After a lot had happened.”

“Anyway,” Jim forged on, “I’m here because the Teles – ” 

“The who?” Kirk interrupted.

“The alien race you were meeting with today. Spock wouldn’t tell me their name, in case I ever come across them in my universe and have possible universe-breaking knowledge, so I’m calling them the Teles. Alright?”

Kirk just nodded.

“Cool. So, Teles. The one who accidentally read your mind got invested – apparently, they really want to help you and Spock resolve your feelings – ”

Kirk flushed. “Wh-what feelings?” he stuttered.

“Oh, oh man, you have a really bad poker face…how on earth does Spock not know?” Jim muttered to himself.

Kirk flushed a deeper red. “I – I don’t know,” he mumbled in defeat. “It’s not like it’s not an open secret amongst the rest of the crew.”

Jim grinned. “Well, luckily, you have me here to help! I managed to land the Spock of my universe, you know, so I have some insider knowledge,” he laughed as he tapped the side of his head.

Kirk whipped around to face him. “You – you’re dating the Spock of your universe?”

Jim patted his chest pocket and grinned nervously. “I’m actually hoping he’ll agree to marry me, once I get back.”

Kirk beamed. “Oh, that’s wonderful! Congratulations!” He suddenly frowned. “And you can’t get back to your universe to propose until…”

“Until you and I talk about your feelings for Spock and probably the best way to woo him, yeah.”

Kirk sputtered. “There will be no wooing! He’s not – he’s not interested.”

Jim stared at Kirk. “Are you serious? The older Spock in my universe – the one from this universe, but years in the future, long story – is still, decades and decades from now, head over heels for you. I promise, your Spock definitely loves you. I’m just not sure why you’re so sure he’s not interested.”

Kirk squirmed. “I just…I don’t know how much you know about Pon Farr – ”

“I know,” Jim interrupted.

“Right, of course you do,” Kirk muttered. “Well, it came as quite the surprise for me. Even if Spock was to return any romantic feelings I have – which I have to admit, seems likely after that experience – I don’t know how Pon Farr would work for us…considering.”

“Considering…?” Jim asked.

“Considering…well. Considering that I’m a man in his thirties who still hasn’t had sex and has no intention of doing so,” Kirk hissed, “not to mention that I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to other men, Spock is the first man I’ve ever been attracted to!”

Jim just blinked at him. “Okay, lot to unpack there. First things first: I hope you’re not ashamed of not having had sex even though you’re in your thirties. That’s perfectly natural for us asexuals.”

Kirk frowned. “What’s an asexual?”

Jim just gaped. “Really? No one ever explained asexuality to you? It never came up in conversation, or – or – in a book?”

Kirk just shook his head.

Jim blew out a sigh. “Okay, weird, but whatever. Alright, as I started to kind of explain – Hi, I’m Jim Kirk, and I’m asexual. That means that I’m not sexually attracted to anyone. Not,” he continued quickly, as he saw Kirk open his mouth, “that I *can’t* have sex, because I can, but that’s a personal choice that I make and many other asexuals don’t. I’m what the community would call sex-favorable, in that I’m open – personally, very open – to the idea of having sex. You’re probably either sex-neutral or sex-repulsed, meaning that you either don’t really care about or you definitely don’t want to have sex. Am I getting warmer?”

Kirk bit his lip. “I…had very little interest in sex, but that was before Spock,” he admitted.

“Okay, I can work with that. You could be demi- or graysexual, meaning you either develop sexual attraction as you create a deep emotional connection with someone or sometimes to rarely experience sexual attraction, for whatever reason – or maybe you’re just sex-neutral and happen to be more open to the idea of sex with Spock compared to everyone else. Whatever the case, it doesn’t matter – I’m not here to assign you labels, I’m here to help you figure out what to do about Spock.” Jim hesitated. “But I’ll make sure to write down some stuff for you to look up after I leave, so you can figure it out for yourself and make your own informed decisions about your identity. For now,” he continued, “best to be moving on. You absolutely don’t have to have sex with Spock to be in a relationship with him. Speaking from experience here, so put that one out of your mind.”

“Even during Pon Farr?” Kirk asked.

Jim hesitated. “I…haven’t gone through Spock’s Pon Farr with him yet, although he doesn’t seem to think it’s going to be a problem?”

Kirk laughed bitterly. “Having been involved in Spock’s last Pon Farr? I don’t know, kid, sex seemed pretty crucial. In fact, it came down to sex or death last time – the only way I came out of it alive was Bones’ quick thinking. And just because I’m open to the idea of sex with Spock…who knows what the reality will be like? What if I hate it? Then I’ve gotten both of our hopes up for nothing, since Spock can’t be without a sexual partner during Pon Farr, unless he’s suddenly okay with killing someone.”

“I can’t imagine -“ Jim started, but Kirk barreled on.

“Not to mention, who the hell knows what Spock is going to think about me being a virgin after all the rumors about my talents in bed flying around the ship – what if he thinks I’m lying to him? Or, worse, what if he thinks I’ve been lying to the crew on purpose? It’s just…so complicated.“ Kirk sighed, slumping a bit. 

Jim grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. “We are James fucking Tiberius Kirk. We do not believe in no-win scenarios. And dammit Kirk, this is not a no-win scenario! I swear, if the older Spock from my universe was here right now, he’d know exactly what to say to knock some sense into you.” Jim took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, you’re stuck with just me. So. Let’s see. What would Spock say?” Jim muttered. 

Kirk snorted. “Something about needing more facts, disparaging speculation, I’m sure.”

Jim snapped his fingers. “That’s it! There’s no point continuing talking to me, because I can only offer you what I know – you need to know what Spock knows!”

Kirk stared at Jim. “Are you serious?”

Jim smirked. “Entirely. Look, we can keep talking in circles – you’re convinced I’m wrong and you’re right, and I’m convinced that I’m right and you’re wrong – or, you can do what Spock would do and go get some answers!”

Kirk just kept staring at him. “I don’t know if that’s brilliant or incredibly stupid.”

Jim pushed him out the Medbay door. “Well, go find out! If you don’t see me again because my brilliant idea worked, have a great life!” Jim yelled down the hallway at Kirk’s retreating back. Then he got comfortable on one of the Medbay beds, certain he would be waking up in his own universe.

*~*

Except, when he woke up the next morning, the wrong Bones was hovering over him. “Dammit Kirk!” Jim swore.

McCoy frowned down at him. “Actually, kid, I can tell when Jim – or, Kirk – thinks he’s in the right in an argument with Spock, and this time, he definitely looks like the loser. I’d bet the pointy-eared hobgoblin said something and J-Kirk took it badly. If you’re trying to get home, I’d talk to Spock before talking to Kirk.”

Jim stands up – “Good plan, Bones!” – and is about to walk out when McCoy yanks him back in. “Are you crazy?” he hisses. “The whole crew still isn’t over the evil twin captain thing, we don’t need you causing a panic. Stay here, I’ll get Spock and then you two can talk.”

Jim hesitated. “You sure you’ll be able to get him here?”

McCoy grinned. “I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve, kid – watch and learn.”

And indeed, half an hour later, Spock walked in – spine even stiffer than normal, if that was possible. Jim smirked to himself; guess he should remember not to underestimate Bones in any universe.

“Alright Spock – you know that me being here is not good for the multiverse or the timeline in either of our universes; logically, it is imperative for me to return. To do that, I’m going to need to talk to Kirk again – but before that, you’re going to need to tell me what happened between you two.”

Spock just frowned at him.

Jim sighed. “Just tell me, you know you want to talk it out. My Spock certainly likes to.”

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed briefly, before he capitulated. “The captain decided we needed to talk last night. He started by mentioning he had been researching Pon Farr – ”

Jim buried his head in his hands. “Go on,” he said, muffled but insistent.

Spock, while agreeing internally, continued as though unruffled. “I was taken aback and perhaps…more short with the captain than necessary.”

Jim sighed and lifted his head to look Spock in the eye. “What did you say? Word for word.”

Spock wilted a little. “That my Pon Farr was none of his business and closed the door in his face.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “Spock! What the hell – ”

“It isn’t!” Spock retorted defensively. “It is only the business of a Vulcan and their intended – ” 

“And you don’t think that Kirk is interested in becoming your intended??” Jim exclaimed.

Spock just stared at the young captain blankly. “Why would the captain be interested in myself whatsoever? He has plenty of women on the ship and during our travels to choose from, not to mention the difference in sexual appetites – ”

“Let me stop you right there,” Jim interrupted, before taking a deep breath. “Spock,” he continues evenly, “do you know these things to be factual? From Kirk himself.”

Spock hesitated, but only briefly. “No, but the evidence supports – ”

“Screw the evidence!” Jim shouted. Spock just blinked at him, stunned by the outburst. “Screw the evidence,” Jim continued, more calmly, “you need to talk to Kirk. And let go of any assumptions,” he reminded sternly. “Just have an open conversation, and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Sooner rather than later, please, I would like to get back home!”

*~*

An hour later, Kirk heard a knock on his door. He assumed it was his counterpart, here to try and coach him through talking to Spock again. “You can come in,” he called, still facing away from the doorway, “but I have to tell you I don’t think talking to Spock is going to work, it went pretty badly last time.”

The door slid open, but his counterpart stayed silent. “Nothing to say?” Kirk asked, a little bitterly.

“Perhaps nothing you want to hear,” replied a quiet voice Kirk hadn’t been expecting.

“Mr. Spock?” Kirk whirled around to face – yes, his first officer. Crap.

His emotions must have been painted on his face, because Spock was unusually careful with his next words. “Captain – Jim. It has been brought to my attention that I have, perhaps…misunderstood your intentions.”

“Do tell, Spock,” Kirk drawled.

Spock hesitated, but forged onwards. “Last night…”

Kirk crossed his arms defensively. 

Spock flinched slightly before standing even straighter than before. “I was under the impression, Captain, that you had no romantic interest in me, and as such, reacted…illogically to your mention of Pon Farr.”

Kirk snorted bitterly. “Illogically?”

Spock inclined his head. “Indeed. As the young captain reminded me, even Vulcans can hold opinions that seem factual while, in actuality, are rooted in bias and assumptions.”

Kirk stayed silent, but uncrossed his arms, placing them on the desk to either side of his torso instead.

“I…was under the impression that any romantic interest of yours was not only female, but eager for sexual contact, neither of which apply to me, and thus your mentioning my Pon Farr was…inappropriate, to say the least.”

Kirk just smiled bitterly. “I assure you, Mr. Spock, I have no interest in any women at the moment, nor have I ever been interested in sexual contact, as you put it, despite what ship scuttlebutt might have you believe.”

Spock nodded solemnly. “That is what your counterpart insinuated, although he suggested I ask you for specific details – if you are willing to share them,” he continued quietly.

Kirk was silent, trying to put his thoughts in an order that Spock might understand. 

“I thought it would be easier,” Kirk started shakily, “to just let the rumors fly. Easier to let the crew go wild than try to correct every single explanation they came up with. Easier to not…disappoint them, to not destroy their image of me. Truth is stranger than fiction, I suppose,” he chuckled drily. “I’m asexual, Spock. I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone, I’d never been interested in having sex with anyone…until you.” He started to flush as he continued, “I had never even been interested in a man before you, and all of a sudden, I don’t have just romantic interest, but all of these…” He waved a hand around. “Ideas,” he finally sputtered, “whirling around my head? There was just no way to explain, all the misunderstandings and the even stranger truths. And then, when I finally did try to explain…”

Spock closed his eyes, appalled at how badly he had misread the situation. “I slammed the door in your face, quite literally shutting you out and justifying all of your fears. Captain, illogical as the sentiment may be, if I could take it all back..”

Kirk smiled. “You would. I know, Spock. And if you truly mean that,” he continued hesitantly, “and you think that we could, perhaps, trust my counterpart and believe that what we have is worth crossing the multiverse for…” He swallowed nervously. “Don’t you think we ought to try, at least? Let the poor boy go back home and propose to his Spock?”

Spock smiled and offered his hand to Kirk. “Let’s,” he agreed.

As he finally drifted off to sleep that night, in the burning hot embrace of his first officer, Kirk smiled. Hopefully his counterpart’s proposal went better than his own romantic overtures did…

*~*

Jim woke up in medbay – but this time with the right Spock and the right Bones hovering over him. “Finally,” he sighed, happy to be back in his proper universe, and get the chance to – 

He frowned as he patted his surprisingly empty front pocket. “Where’s – ?” He started to question, cutting himself off as he remembered that Spock was right there. Unfortunately, Bones just rolled his eyes while a (just barely, but that was definitely a tinge of green!) blushing Spock produced the ring box from his own pocket. “I’m going to let you two sort this out,” Bones grumbled. Right before he left, he pointed threateningly at Jim. “No screwing in my medbay, either!”

Jim blinked innocently back at him. “Would I ever do that to you, Bones?”

Bones grumbled threats about painful hyposprays as he left, just in case the proposal got those two all excited.

Jim pouted at Spock as the door whooshed close. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he whined, “and alternate us shenanigans ruined it!”

Spock just raised an eyebrow. “That aside, I’m surprised you did not…correct the doctor.”

Jim shrugged. “After rooming with me at the Academy, Bones had certain…experiences that…colored his expectations of me, let’s say. He knows I’ve changed my tune since I got on the ship – since we got together,” Jim waggled his eyebrows. “– but he still likes to make empty threats. It’s habit at this point and it makes him feel better, it’s easier to just play along.”

Spock just sighed.

Jim laughed. “I know, I know, the illogic of humanity. Speaking of, you will never believe what rom-com craziness our counterparts got mixed up in over there – ”

“Jim, as interesting as the lives of our alternate selves are, I believe you are trying to distract me.”

“…Guilty as charged.”

Spock just smiled. “Yes, Jim, I would love to –”

“No, no, no,” Jim interrupted, jumping off the bed to kneel, “you can’t say yes before I even ask, that’s illogical, give me the box –”

So Spock did, and patiently waited as Jim took a deep breath to begin his speech…but then stayed silent for far longer than expected. 

Jim frowned and swore, “Dammit, I had a whole speech memorized and everything, but – what the hell. Spock, you’re my best officer and my best friend; you’re always the first person on my mind in the morning, when anything happens, and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night; I don’t ever want to be without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, even if we’re pretty much already Vulcan-married?”

Spock just had to laugh at his crazy human. “Nothing could be more logical,” he agreed as he pulled Jim up into a kiss.

And as they fell asleep together that night, Jim couldn’t help thinking of their alternate selves, and wished them as much happiness as he and his Spock had found in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers might notice Spock’s somewhat strange spelling of “faklempt,” more often spelled “verklempt.” In my family, it’s a word spoken and never written down – I actually thought it was spelled “f’klempt” at first – so I wanted to give Spock that little piece of my own experience with Yiddish terms. “Faklempt” is a Yiddish word meaning upset, beset by extreme emotions, sometimes to the point of being unable to speak. “No need to/don’t get faklempt,” is a pretty common saying in my household, and I like the irony of Amanda bringing that into a Vulcan home XD


End file.
